Star
by Spider06
Summary: Lizzie is a model and life is going perfectly for her. She even lives at the famous Playboy mansion. Not to mention that her roommate is Kate Sanders.Then she meets someone from her past and everything changes.
1. Normal day in her life

This story starts out a little different but it will change dramatically in a few chapters when Gordo and Miranda enter the story. I would really like it if I got some reviews for this. Well anyways let me begin...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie McGuire was 23 living the perfect life. Lizzie found a job two weeks after getting out of High School. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was 16. Lizzie lived with her best friend, Kate. She use to be friends with Miranda Sanchez but they grew apart once they entered high school. Kate and Lizzie started modeling for small magazines. When the two got out of high school they were accepted as models for Playboy. Before long they were living the high life in the famous playboy mansion. And that is where our story begins...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lizzie, have you seen my blue tank top?" Kate asked.  
  
"Which one?" Lizzie replied, as she walked through the room her and Kate shared.  
  
"The see through one with blue stars."  
  
"Here it is!" Lizzie exclaimed. Kate pulled the shirt over her naked body.  
  
"What are you going to wear tonight, Liz?" Kate and Lizzie were going to have a party. Britney Spears (who Lizzie loathed) was coming to the mansion.  
  
"I haven't decided what to wear yet," Lizzie stated.  
  
"I think you should wear this," Kate said. She helped Lizzie put on a blue basketball jersey barely covering her thigh. "Aren't you going to wear panties?" Kate asked.  
  
"No, I like the way my body looks in this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Night of the Party  
  
"Lizzie, LOOK!" Kate screamed. "There's Britney! Let's go dance by her." Kate pulled Lizzie over to Britney's side of the dance floor. "What have I got myself into this time?" Lizzie thought. The two girls started to grind against each other hoping they would catch the attention of the superstar.  
  
"Hey," Britney said, "what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kate Sanders and this is Lizzie McGuire," Kate said. It wasn't unusual for the girls to fuck each other around the mansion and be straight/bi sexual.  
  
"Do you want a tour of the mansion?" Kate asked.  
  
"I would love one," Britney said. Kate squeezed Britney's ass as the three girls made their way through the crowd.  
  
They reached Lizzie and Kate's room. "This is our room," Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"I love the bed," Britney said. She laid down on the red velvet bed. "It's always good to be able to relax after having a hard day of work." Lizzie almost wanted to laugh at this statement. It seemed as if Britney wanted to be laid. And the funny part was she didn't know that Kate was engaged to Ethan Craft. It was the girls job, though, to entertain the guests any way they wanted to be. So they were almost ordered to do whatever Britney told them too.  
  
Kate started to push Lizzie onto the bed. "You know you want it," she said trying to get Britney horny.  
  
"Oh my god, Kate, this feels so good," Lizzie cried out as Kate pulled off Lizzie's jersey. She began to lick Lizzie's breasts as Lizzie moaned loudly. Lizzie quickly ripped Kate's clothes off her tanned body and massages her breasts.  
  
"You two are so bad," Britney exclaimed as she watched the scene before her eyes. This just got Kate and Lizzie more hyped up to go even further. Kate moved her head down to Lizzie's pussy and licked her clit. Lizzie moaned even louder now.  
  
"Lizzie, are you ready?" Kate screamed.  
  
"I'm always ready," Lizzie screamed even louder. With a quick thrust Kate started to move her fingers in and out of Lizzie. This got Britney even more excited and Lizzie could see her eyes get bigger in excitement.  
  
Kate began to laugh as she pulled her fingers out of Lizzie. There was scum falling down the tips, and Kate licked it right off.  
  
"Is it my turn yet?" Kate cried out. Before anyone answered Lizzie started to finger Kate. Kate moaned out in pleasure as a sensational feeling ran through out her body. The two girls noticed their guest getting very anxious for them to notice her, so they started to move like a cat over to her. Before Britney could do anything, the two drunk women had threw her clothes off her body and were sucking on her firm breasts.  
  
Britney moaned out in pleasure as the night wore on. Lizzie and Kate had pleased her till dusk when they finally fell asleep on the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I will update soon. This is my first sex scene I have ever written and I'm not sure if I plan to write any more in this story till later chapters. The first 3 chapters will kinda be looks into Lizzie's life then the real story will start. If you read this please review. 


	2. Mail bunny

Lizzie woke up to see Kate Sanders on her left and Britney on her right. She couldn't remember anything from the night before but could figure out what had happened. She noticed right away that she had a headache from a hangover. Britney and Kate began to wake up.  
  
"Hi gals," Kate said.  
  
"I need to go. Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" Britney asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie walked into my closet and grabbed a pink shirt with the famous bunny on it and some pink sweatpants. "Here you go." Lizzie handed the clothes to Britney.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Britney leaves  
  
"I'm so glad she's gone," Lizzie said.  
  
"Why? I thought we had a good time last night," Kate replied.  
  
"We did, it's just that I don't like the girl and I can't wait to have some real fun tonight when System of a Down comes."  
  
"Me too. I heard we get to go into the caves for a day or two. It's always so much fun in them. (The caves are a room full of hot tubes and a sex room. I saw it on MTV cribs one day)  
  
Before Lizzie could answer Kate, Jackie, another bunny, came running down the stairs. "I have a letter for you two." She said. Jackie handed two white envelopes to Lizzie.  
  
"Thanks," Lizzie said, and Jackie went to another room to give out more mail.  
  
"What does it say?" Kate asked as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Hold on hold on, girl. Let me open it first." Lizzie tore open the letter and began to read the print.  
  
~Dear Lizzie McGuire,  
  
You are invited to your 5-year high school reunion. Please bring your spouse. If possible don't bring children. Come to have a fun time and meet up with some old friends. There will be a DJ, prizes, games (twister, spin the bottle, classics like that). Hope to see everyone there.  
  
Arranged by Miranda Sanchez and Parker McKenzie.  
  
Location: High School, 5th street south (you should still remember where it is from high school; same building)  
  
Time: 6:00 p.m. till who knows when. July 8th  
  
See ya there! ~  
  
"Are we going?" Kate asked Lizzie.  
  
"If you are I will," Lizzie said hesitantly. She thought to herself, "I don't want to face Gordo. It would be great if he didn't show. But I know Gordo and he'll be there hoping he'll see me. I don't want a repeat of what happened after graduation."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie started to say.  
  
"What Lizzie?" Gordo asked hoping it wasn't something bad.  
  
"Kate and I got a job as models for the magazine Playboy. I'm going to the playboy mansion to live."  
  
"Lizzie, you can't leave your life here. We were going to be a family. Get married right out of high school. I thought we were in love. How can you do this to us?" Gordo yelled at her. Tears had begun to fall down his face.  
  
"I'm going and there is nothing you can do to stop me, David Gordon." After Lizzie said that statement she ran away and the two had never spoken of seen each other since.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"I'm going to go." Kate stated.  
  
"I think I will go to then." Lizzie said.  
  
"I'll be right back. I have to call Ethan." Kate left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Lizzie's room alone with Lizzie  
  
There was a sharp knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Lizzie yelled. Heft came in.  
  
"Hello, Liz." He said. "I heard about your high school reunion coming up and if you don't want to go, you don't have to." Before Lizzie could speak, he continued, "I know all about your past and how you felt about Mr. David Gordon. I want you to know that I'm behind you all the way. If you go I will be here and always be there to help."  
  
"Thanks," Lizzie said almost speechless. She kisses Heft before he left the room.  
  
"What am I going to do with Gordo?" Lizzie thought. "I really want to be with him but I can't leave my job here. I know he won't stay here with me. I wonder if he'll even remember me? Of course, he will. He wouldn't be able to forget our high school years together." The phone interrupted Lizzie's thoughts.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, could I please speak to Lizzie?" The voice on the end was very deep, obviously a males voice.  
  
"This is she."  
  
"How could you do this to me?!" the voice on the other end screams.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"You know who this is!! It's..... 


	3. The Call

"You know who this is!! It's Gordo! Remember me you're boyfriend, I would've been your husband if you hadn't left me to live the glorious life." Tears poured down Lizzie's face. She wanted to apologize but the words were stuck in her throat.  
  
"You can't even talk. Can you, Lizzie? You are speechless. You're wondering why I would call you now, five years later. Well I'll tell you why, Lizzie. I called to tell you how Ava's doing. I thought you would like to know. And you know what?! She's doing great. She loves her life and best yet she loves me. Do you even know what it's like to have someone love you?? Do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Kate loves me and Heft loves me. People her do love me and you don't understand that. Do you??"  
  
"I'll tell you what I understand! I understand you left me to go pose nude in front of cameras. You became a porn star. While I stayed at home selling pot till I had enough money to go to a halfway decent college. I worked my ass off all so I could raise enough money to support two people. And if you did want to know, I am now a director and I'm working on a movie. Jennifer Aniston has even agreed to be in it. And you know what?? It's movie about a girl that leaves her boyfriend to become a porn star. She lives on the street, poses nude, and sells her body away. Do you know what?! She doesn't even know what her boyfriends life is like anymore!?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Gordo," Lizzie yelled into the phone. She quickly hung up on Gordo.  
  
That night Lizzie cried herself to sleep. But she still had her mind made up that she would go to the High School Reunion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Daddy, who were you talking to??"  
  
"I'm talking to a friend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Isn't it your bedtime?"  
  
"No, it's only 7:00."  
  
"Well, why don't you go watch some TV."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This was a short chapter, I know. But in chapter 5 I think Gordo will enter the scene again. 


	4. Ch4

I forgot to put a disclaimer on this story. I own nothing but the characters not in the Lizzie McGuire series and the story line.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One week later, still at the playboy mansion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kate, Are you ready to go?" Lizzie screamed.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kate cried. She came out to the car with four humongous suitcases. Lizzie tried hard to keep herself from laughing. Kate was standing in front of her with an exaggerated expression on her face. She was wearing a pink tank top and tight hip hugging jeans. Not exactly your typical airport outfit. Especially she since she wore black high heels that made her look about 7 feet tall. She's tall enough already. Kate's the perfect model, tall, skinny, long blond hair, perfect face, and humongous breasts. Unlike Lizzie who considers herself the ugly duckling. Lizzie was about 5'6, average body. Both girls did share the common ground of perfect body and humongous breasts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the airplane  
  
Lizzie looked out the window. She thought to herself, "Why did I leave Gordo? I had everything going for me in California. Why did I leave that? Life was going great for me. I had even been accepted to a local college and I could afford it. Gordo will be upset, at least I know that. He'll probably ask for money. He might even force me to see Ava. I don't know if I could do that. It's to hard to even think about Ava."  
  
"Is Ethan coming down from New York?" Lizzie asked Kate.  
  
"Yeah, he just got a job as a model also and will be coming down tomorrow. He has a photo shoot today." Kate answered.  
  
"Do you think he will ask the big question?"  
  
"I hope so. I think I'm ready to get married. I want to raise a family and have kids."  
  
"What about your job?"  
  
"Oh, I'll still keep that. I just won't be a full time playboy bunny like I am now. What about you, McGuire? What do you want to do with the rest of your life?"  
  
"I want to marry a rich billionaire and have sex all day long." The girls laughed about that for a few.  
  
"No, what do you really want to do?" Kate said seriously.  
  
"I want to become a modeling teacher when I'm to old to be a playboy bunny and teach girls (out of high school of course) how to be just like us. I'll teach them the special bunny walk (cat walk). I'll show them how to pose with clothes and how to pose nude. If I'm lucky I might even find a guy to marry me."  
  
"Oh." Kate said. The two didn't talk for the rest of the plane ride.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the hotel the two girls are staying at.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Kate just got out of the shower and was standing nude in front of the mirror doing her hair.  
  
"Kate, aren't you going to put some clothes on?" Lizzie asked the model.  
  
"No, I might as well go naked and I think it would be a good idea if you did too."  
  
"Are you drunk again??"  
  
"No. Why would you think that?"  
  
"I know you are. I saw you go get some beer at the grocery store down the block."  
  
"Alright, you caught me," Kate exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. Catching Lizzie off guard, Kate grabbed Lizzie and strips her down till she is also naked. Your average day as a playboy model.  
  
"Kate, stop this."  
  
"Oh Lizzie, you don't understand my need to be naked and have everyone naked around me at this moment." Kate slipped under the covers of the bed and turned off the light. Lizzie slid under the covers of the queen bed her and Kate were sharing and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie and Kate were getting dressed when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Do you know who it could be?" Lizzie asked Kate.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll go check," Kate said. She rushed over to the door and opened it immediately after looking into the peephole.  
  
"Hey baby," Ethan said as he picked Kate up and kissed her. "Oh hey, Liz," Ethan called out to Lizzie. Before Lizzie could leave the room, the two had started making out on the bed.  
  
Lizzie grabbed her cell phone and went into the bathroom to call her brother up.  
  
555-5555 (got to follow the law)  
  
Ring...Ring....Ring...  
  
"Hello," came a voice from the other end.  
  
"Hi, is this Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
  
"It's Lizzie, your sister."  
  
"Hey Lizzie. I haven't heard from you in awhile." Lizzie could here someone talking to Matt. "Matt, who's on the phone?" "My sister, Lizzie. There are some clothes in the closet that you can put on."  
  
"Did I interrupt something Matt McGuire?" Lizzie said mischiefly. "Who's the lucky lady?"  
  
"The lucky lady is Melina and you didn't interrupt anything."  
  
"I always thought you two were cute together."  
  
"So, why did you call?"  
  
"I called to tell you that I'm in town. Saturday night is my high school reunion and I play to go. I was wondering if I could stop by in about an hour, catch up on what's going on in our lives."  
  
"Ok, see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Lizzie hung up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This chapter was short, too. Thanks for the reviews. The 6th chapter is going to be big. It will involve the big scene with Gordo that will set the climax/ plot. I hope no one has figured out who Ava is but most people are smarter than they look and probably have. Keep it a secret if you know. Lol. Just for the record I am trying to keep Gordo and Ava mysterious.  
  
Please review. I love them. I eat them as jimmies on my ice cream.  
  
-Spider 


	5. Ch5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. My predictions are off again. I keep saying that Gordo will not appear till the 5th chapter or so and keep delaying it. Now I'm thinking about it being in the 7th chapter. Sorry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kate, I'm going over to Matt's for a bit," Lizzie called out before she closed the door.  
  
"Ok. See you tonight," Kate yelled. Ethan had begun to pull off Kate's shirt and they were in a very heavy make-out session when Lizzie left.  
  
Lizzie walked out of the hotel to her black sports car that they had rented at the airport. She climbed into the car and headed towards Matt's apartment.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Lizzie thought. "I really don't want to meet Gordo, but at the same time I do. He despises me and will yell at me for everything I have ever put him through." The lyrics from the song playing on the radio caught Lizzie's attention.  
  
~Gone are the dark days  
  
Be still my beating heart, love is whispering your name  
  
There were years stumbling in the dark  
  
Fighting back the tears and pain  
  
But love~  
  
"That's sorta what my life is like right now," Lizzie thought. "Everyone has told me to go back to Gordo, but I don't. It's to late now. He would never take me back. Wait, why am I thinking this?! I'm not in love with Gordo, anymore. I have the perfect life. Why am I even thinking about Gordo?" Lizzie parked the car on the street and knocks on Matt's apartment door. After a few moments Matt opens the door.  
  
"Hi, Liz," Matt said.  
  
"Hi, Matt. Is Melina still here?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No, she left a while a go. C'mon in." Lizzie looked over her brother. He didn't look that much different from the last time she saw him. He had on an a red, plaid shirt and regular blue jeans. Matt was about 6'4. The big difference was he grew his hair out till it was long and shaggy.  
  
Lizzie stepped into his apartment and looked around. There was throws thrown everywhere. The place was a mess.  
  
"So Lizzie, how are things going for you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ok. Britney Spears visited the place. It was fun. So, how long have you and Melina been together?"  
  
"We aren't exactly together. Were just friends."  
  
"Oh, I see." Lizzie winked at Matt. The two talked for a while till Lizzie noticed the time.  
  
"Oh my God Matt, I have to go. I have that reunion in three hours." Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Well, bye then Lizzie."  
  
"Bye." Lizzie said. She quickly rushed out the door and to her car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the Hotel  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kate exclaimed, "Lizzie, the party is in three hours and you just get here now!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Kate. I was at Matt's, and I forgot about the time," Lizzie said.  
  
"What are you going to wear tonight?" Kate asked.  
  
"I was going to wear that baby blue, strapless dress. The one that goes a little below my knee. And those blue high heels that make me look about three inches taller. And that turquoise necklace I got in New Mexico."  
  
"Detailed enough already," Kate retorted. "I'm going to wear a plain pink dress and pink high heels. Ethan gave me a gold necklace today and I'm going to wear that."  
  
"That will be so cute." Lizzie ran to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are you going tonight?"  
  
"I'm going to a party, hun?"  
  
"Ok, daddy."  
  
"I'm going to leave you with the babysitter. Be good and help Melina out. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, daddy."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The awaited chapter is dawning nearer and nearer. As in it has a set date of next chapter. Sorry, I'm probably more excited about it then anyone in the world and I already know what it going to happen. Wow! My biggest fan is myself. Thanks for all the reviews...  
  
-Spider 


	6. The kid is yours

I'm so sorry. I haven't been able to update in weeks. First I had to go on a 2 weeklong trip. Then I was too busy doing stuff with my friend, Julie. Well, enjoy....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie had driven on that same road hundreds of times, but tonight it was different. Tonight she was going to meet the man that she had fantasized about as a child. Tonight was going to change her life. Gordo was her man. The key word was, Lizzie thought to herself. He isn't any more. I wouldn't even be surprised if he is married and has kids. Kids, Lizzie thought. Small tears fell down her face. Just the thought of Gordo having kids put Lizzie in an emotional state of being.  
  
Lizzie pulled into the school parking lot and looked around. Nothing changed, she thought. The school looked the same as it did 5 years ago.  
  
A tall, average size woman came running up to Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire," she called out. "Remember me?" Lizzie stood there hesitantly wondering who this was. "Me, Veruca, you use to walk me to class everyday for a year."  
  
Things clicked in Lizzie's mind. She gave Veruca a hug and said, "You look great. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine. I own a local coffee shop. It's on Main Street. You should stop there if you plan on staying a few days. What about you?"  
  
"I'm doing great. I'm a model. Thanks for asking," Lizzie said. "I need to check on something. See you in a little bit."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye." Lizzie ran up the stares to catch a glimpse of the tall, brown haired man that just walked inside. Her heart had begun to beat fast as she could see more and more of the man.  
  
Lizzie turned around for an instance to try to hide herself. And stood next to David Gordon.  
  
"Hello, Lizzie. I think we have some business we need to settle," Gordo said coldly.  
  
"Um.. Hi, Gordo. Why don't we settle this somewhere else," Lizzie said, trying to keep herself from having a nervous break down all over again. Gordo led her to one of the many classrooms.  
  
"Will this work?" he asked. Before Lizzie could answer, he exclaimed, "Lizzie you left us. You never sent money! You abandoned me and Ava. You left us in the dust."  
  
"Gordo, I'm sorry!" Tears fell down Lizzie's face.  
  
"Lizzie, this isn't like the movies. This is real life. You can't leave and expect me to be ok with it. I wasn't and I'm still not. I had to put my life aside for our daughter, while you went off with the first job you could fined. I put all my dreams aside so I could raise our kid. You did shit."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Lizzie cried.  
  
"It's too late for that." Gordo walked out and slammed the door on Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie lay on the floor crying as the scene played through her mind again and again. 


End file.
